


Writer's Block

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1998-07-31
Updated: 1998-07-31
Packaged: 2018-11-20 18:40:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11341104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Mulder and Krycek are at the mercy of a slash writer.





	Writer's Block

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Writer's Block by Shael

No Gossamer, No ATXC, Yes MKRA  
Must I state the obvious? These two hot guys are property of Ten Thirteen. No money made here, just some m/m sex of the NC17 type.  
Plot? You're expecting a plot? Then don't read this. It is helpful to be familiar my stories.  
Dedicated especially to Katy and Rachel, who kinda inspired this story, and all the others on the M/K list - you're all perverts and that's what I love about you. And go easy, I know this doesn't hold a candle to the X-celent writings I've seen on this list.

* * *

Writer's Block  
by Shael (I can't believe I made this!)  


Mulder walked from his kitchen to the living room. It was late Tuesday evening and he had nothing planned. And oddly enough, Scully was no where to be found. He jumped when he turned on the light and saw Krycek sitting in the arm chair. "What are you doing here?"

"She put me here." Krycek looked at Mulder with something akin to desperation. "She's got writer's block again."

Mulder rolled his eyes and groaned in sympathy. He had been the subject of some pretty twisted writing when she was trying to break a creative stoppage. "Was she in the middle of writing a raunchy sex scene and left you hanging?" he asked, taking a seat on his beat up couch.

Krycek looked absolutely miserable as he nodded. "The problem is she didn't leave me hanging."

Mulder groaned again. "She had the same problem when she wrote 'Hounded.' Left me with a raging hard on for two weeks. Anything I can do to help?"

Krycek took a long shuddering breath. "There is... something," he whispered, batting his eyelashes. "She's decided to try her hand at another pairing than she usually writes."

Mulder looked at Krycek, desire sparking. Long, thick lashes always did have a way of getting him hot. "Wait a minute!" he yelled, shocked by what he was feeling. "You're supposed to be head over heels with Jess Leahs and Skinner. I'm in love with Scully. Dammit! She's a MS Shipper for christssake. There's her cardinal rule - 'Thou shalt not slash Mulder nor Scully.'"

Krycek shook his head. "Don't you think she's thought about that?"

As Krycek said those words, Mulder had a vision of a young woman sitting on her bed, frowning at her laptop. <<Why the hell not?> she was thinking. <<It's not going to Gossamer, just MKRA. I've been wanting to write one for a while. I won't make it part of the Loup Garou universe. And if I get found out, I can always 'deny everything.'>

Mulder leaned closer to Krycek, his inhibitions loosening at the thought that his actions wouldn't have repercussions. "This is Nicci's influence, isn't it?"

Krycek nodded. "And Bren's, and Leigh's, and Rachel's and Katy's and Bodecia's. And a whole slew of other names I can't remember right now." He leaned back in the armchair and spread his legs, displaying himself for Mulder.

Mulder leaned further forward, fingers digging into the cushions of his couch. "Here or the bedroom?" he asked, hoarse with lust.

Then the choice was taken from either man. One moment Mulder was sitting across from Krycek, the next moment he was in bed next to him. "Shit!" he swore breathlessly. "I wish she wouldn't do that!"

Krycek shrugged. "You know how she jumps around when she writes. Anyone on her beta reader list can tell you that. Drove her Creative Writing teacher mad that she couldn't write linearly." Krycek's voice dropped to a rough purr. "She did take care of a few obstacles when she did that."

Krycek pulled aside the sheet covering them to reveal that both he and Mulder were naked and sporting impressive erections. "That she did," Mulder whispered, pulling Krycek roughly to him. Mulder kissed Krycek fiercely and deeply, tongue plunging in until Mulder was practically licking Krycek's tonsils. Krycek returned as good as he got, plus interest. The two men rolled from one side of the bed to the other, clawing at their backs, grinding their groins against each other frantically.

Eventually, Mulder ended up on top of Krycek. "I've wanted to do this since the day I met you, but she denied the fact that I could be attracted to anyone but Scully." Mulder growled. He reached over to the bedside table, picking up the bottle of Astroglide that had materialized. "Roll over."

Krycek complied. Mulder found himself staring at a well muscled back and ass. Mulder stroked his way down Krycek's broad shoulders and arms. "How did you get out of Russia with both arms?"

Krycek twisted so he could look at Mulder. "I didn't. She felt sorry for me. That's part of why she made me a werewolf - incredible healing powers. Now do you wanna talk or do you wanna fuck?"

Mulder laughed at the irritated sound in Krycek's voice. "You do get cranky when you don't get laid regularly." Mulder opened the tube of Astroglide.

Krycek glared back out of the corner of his eye. "Fuck you, Muld-ahhh!" Mulder had lubed his fingers and inserted one into Krycek's ass. Then he slid in another. "Ohhh, yeah, that feels good."

Mulder grinned. "If you think that feels good," he whispered in Krycek's ear. "Be thankful she doesn't include STD's when she writes." Placing his well slicked cock at Krycek's asshole, he pushed. "Yes," he whispered. "So hot, so tight."

Krycek growled impatiently, wiggling his ass, making Mulder almost pass out from pleasure. "Are you going to move or what?" he snorted.

"Ask nicely, Krycek," Mulder said. "Or I am getting up and walking away." It was an empty threat. There was no way Mulder could have stood up at this point, let alone something that required vertical coordination.

But apparently, Krycek didn't think so. "Please, Mulder, please. Just fuck me. Pleeease."

Mulder obliged. He pumped into Krycek for all he was worth, making sure he hit Krycek's prostate with each thrust. He reached around and grabbed the younger man's cock with his left hand. He started pumping Krycek's cock with a fist so tight it was almost painful.

Krycek groaned and thrust into Mulder's greedy hand. Mulder was licking the back of his neck, digging the nails of his right hand into his side. And he lost all ability to think as Mulder bit his shoulder, pushing him over the edge and into orgasm. And as Krycek came and his ass clenched Mulder's cock, Mulder came with a scream.

Both men just lay there, exhausted. Mulder exhaled pure contentment. "I was long overdue. She hasn't gotten me laid since Loup Garou III."

"Well, I got one thing to say," Krycek said with a wicked smile. "I can't wait until she gets writer's block again."


End file.
